


Early Valentine

by ImoutoCommissions



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: Yachiru gives Hanataro his Valentine a little early, so that she can spend a very eventful birthday with him.
Relationships: Kusajishi Yachiru/Yamada Hanatarou
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Hanataro is peacefully minding his business, doing the usual rounds, perhaps letting himself space out a little bit, when his thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a sharp cry of, “Hana-chan!” Before he can react to that, he is bowled over by a pink and blur, speeding straight at him.

It is only when she is completely on top of him, basically straddling him, that he realizes it is none other than the Squad 11 lieutenant. Hanataro does his best to salute her in his current position, as he asks, “May I help you with something, lieutenant Kusajishi?”

“Hana-chan, stop being so silly! You don’t need to be so formal, so just call me Yachiru!” she replies, giggling a bit. Sometimes, it is difficult to remember her rank, her appearance and behavior both so childlike that it does not suit the position she has. However, he knows better than to underestimate her, and her position is well-deserved. “I came to find you because I made you Valentine’s chocolate!”

She gets off of him, so that he is able to get up and accept the small, hand wrapped package from her. Cocking his head, he asks, “But isn’t Valentine’s Day the day after tomorrow?” He knows for a fact that it is; for some reason, he often ends up being the recipient of quite a few gifts from others in his squad, and he has already been preparing himself for that.

“Yeah, but today’s still a special day! I wanted to give you your chocolate early so that I could spend my birthday with you!” she replies, beaming at him. “Now, go on, eat it! I made it just for you, so hurry up and try it!”

Hanataro does as she asks, taking a piece to put in his mouth, bracing himself, preparing himself to look like it is the most delicious thing in the world, even if it tastes terrible. However, he prepares himself for nothing, because they taste absolutely amazing, much better than he would have expected. Patting her on the head, he says, “These are really good, Yachiru! I’m impressed!”

“Well, I had to have Nemu help me,” she confesses, which causes Hanataro to nearly choke on the piece he has just started. The mad scientist’s assistant, and essentially his artificial daughter, helped Yachiru make the chocolate? But how does he know she didn’t do anything strange to them?

Almost as soon as he catches himself thinking that, he feels his temperature start to rise, and his pulse start to quicken. He wonders, for a moment, if that is just in his head because of his worries, but he is quick to realize that his reaction is entirely genuine. Nervously, he asks, “There wasn’t anything…special in the chocolate, was there? Yachiru?”

Smiling up at him, she replies, “Oh, just something to make sure that I get the birthday present that I want from you!” As she says it, she reaches a hand to the tent steadily growing in his robes, and he realizes all at once exactly what effect this chocolate is having on him, and why it is causing his pulse to quicken so much, where all the blood is rushing to. Stroking him there, she says, “I know you’re a total weakling, but you’re still so cute, and you make my tummy do somersaults whenever I watch you cleaning up my squad after a good fight! So…I decided I wanted you for my birthday!”

Hanataro grows more and more flustered at her touch, realizing that his Valentine gift was laced with an aphrodisiac. And he is immediately terrified by that realization, because here he is, thinking lewd thoughts about Yachiru, when he knows how terrifying her squad is. Hell, her captain alone is the most terrifying man Hanataro knows, and if he sees his lieutenant as a daughter, then this could easily mean the end of his life. All he can do is cry out, “Please stop!” Even so, his voice isn’t all too convincing, his body having its own ideas, and not necessarily agreeing with the rational part of his mind.

“Oh, come on, it’s pretty obvious that your lollipop wants to play with me!” she replies cheerfully, not missing a beat.

“But what about your other squad members?” he practically squeaks. “What are they going to do to me if they find out?”

At that, Yachiru dissolves into a fit of giggles, as if he has made the funniest joke she has ever heard. “You really think anyone other Ken-chan, Re-chan, or Gramps can make me do anything? No way, and they know that, so they know a little wimp like you would never be able to force me into something like this!” With a quick flair of her reiatsu, she is easily able to knock him flat on his back, reminding him of the power she possesses.

Reaching past his clothing, she pulls out his cock, murmuring, “Just let me know if any of my big brothers decide to bully you, cos I’ll take care of them real quick!” With his cock in hand, she goes on to say, “Oh, wow, your lollipop is a lot bigger than I expected!”

With that, she wastes no time in popping it in her tiny mouth, licking at the tip like she would a real lollipop, taking her time to indulge, and to completely overwhelm Hanataro in the process. At this point, there is really nothing that he can do about this, the chocolate having taken over his impulse control, and Yachiru’s treatment enough to make him so desperate for more that he would not be able to walk away now.

The only thing that he can do is give in, letting himself enjoy every second of it, and it does not take her long to get him to the edge, when he cries out, “Ya…Yachiru, I’m going to…!”

That is when she pulls back, giving him a playful smile as she leaves him hanging, left to whine at the loss of contact.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanataro can barely catch his breath enough to ask, “Why did you stop?” His breath is immediately taken away again when, instead of answering, Yachiru simply removes her uniform, stripping down to her underwear, which turns out to not be the standard issue fundoshi that he was expecting.

Instead, she is wearing a training bra and panty set that are the exact same shade of pink as her hair. They have a lacy trim, and look as if they came out of one the lingerie catalogs often smuggled in from the world of the living, and passed around the barracks by his more lewd squad members. Hanataro has only ever peaked a time or two, and only to satisfy personal curiosity…

But nothing he has ever seen on those pages could compare to what he sees in front of him right now. The look is actually rather modest, covering her just like underwear is supposed to, and she has a far younger appearance than any of the girls in the magazines. However, this is more revealing than anything Hanataro is used to seeing on a daily basis, and because of her youthful appearance, it makes it look that much more indecent than the models do.

Yachiru can’t help but giggle hysterically at the shade of red that his face turns while staring at her, unable to look away, but also feeling like this is something far too indecent for him to look at. “Hehe, you look so funny, Hana-chan! Do you like it? Rangiku helped pick it out, and she said you definitely would!”

Hanataro is not able to answer her question, and he only becomes more flustered as she moves forward to straddle his face. This close, he can see that the crotch of her panties has been stained a darker shade of pink, her arousal showing very clearly like this. The outline of her girlhood is clearly visible like this as well, making this far too intimate of a position, but she does not miss a beat, and gives him no chance to clear his head or try to escape her clutches.

She turns around to sit on his face, so that she can move his shirt out of the way, and start running her hands along his chest. Hanataro yelps when she lightly pinches one of his nipples, and she responds by grinding down on his mouth, saying, “Go on, Hana-chan, lick my kitty!”

Doing as he is told, he starts licking at the damp fabric of her panties, tasting her arousal. There is not much contact to be had through the fabric like this, but Yachiru finds that she loves it anyway, and a lot more than she expected. As she grinds down on him, she continues pinching and playing with his nipples, overwhelming him more and more with it, and he continues to probe his tongue against her, until finally, Yachiru decides that she wants more.

She moves up just a little bit, just enough to pull her panties down to her knees, before getting back down on his face, the stretched panties pushed against his throat. Yachiru demands that he lick her even more, and this way, he is able to taste her directly, and once she says, “Go deeper!” he follows that command as well, working his tongue inside of her. Though he has no idea what he is doing, he must be doing an alright job following her orders, because she begins moaning happily for him, and enjoys all that he does.

At least until she gets tired of foreplay. That is when she stands up and lets her panties fall right onto his face, before speedily undressing him the rest of the way. Hanataro scrambles to try and cover himself, which leaves Yachiru giggling all over again, teasing him about how this is no time to start thinking about modesty. She pulls his hands away from his cock, strong enough to force them, as she straddles him, and there is nothing that Hanataro can do to stop her from impaling herself on it, pushing down and letting it fill her small, tight pussy.

However, she is not at all daunted by the sudden penetration, immediately growing used to that fullness as she begins riding him, like it’s the easiest thing in the world, and like it really is exactly what she wants most. There is a burst of pain from losing her virginity, and yet, that pain is what spurs her on, making her all the more eager to take all that she can.

“W-wait!” Hanataro cries, barely able to speak at this point. “You’re…you’re bleeding…!”

“You’re being silly again, Hana-chan! If there are any injuries, you can just heal them, right? So there’s nothing to worry about!” Yachiru moans. “My kitty loves sucking on your yummy lollipop! Oh, come on, you know you can touch me, right?” As she asks that, her hands are moving all over his body, exploring every inch that she can reach. However, he is tentative in each touch, though his body continues to cry out for more.

Yachiru never slows down her movements, and soon enough, she says, “Oh, your lollipop is really twitching, Hana-chan! Are you about to give my kitty all your cream?” As soon as she asks it, Hanataro is sent into a panic as he realizes what might happen if he really comes inside of her.

He sits up immediately, grabbing hold of her hips so that he can try and pull her off of him, not wanting to take that sort of risk, terrified of what could happen to him if he were to knock her up. As soon as he tries this, though, she wraps her limbs around him, hooking her ankles together and grabbing hold of her forearms, making sure that there is no way he can pry her off as she picks up speed, fucking him that much faster, declaring, “My kitty’s gonna suck out all your cream, whether you like it or not!”

No matter what he does, Hanataro is not able to break her grip, and is left to come inside of her, succumbing to his pleasure. At the same time, Yachiru comes as well, tightening and pulsing as she milks him for all he’s worth. From the start, Hanataro has simply been swept away with everything that she wants from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Yachiru does not let go of him, even as they both begin to come down from their shared climax. If anything, she clings that much tighter, even while she yawns, showing just how tired she is after the fun that they have had. Hanataro is surprised that he is not the one completely worn out by this, but he does not have any time to reflect on that before Yachiru surprises him by saying, “I’m going to take a little nap! You can just be my giant teddy bear.”

“But, Yachiru, what about your squad?” he tries to remind her. “And, besides, I still have duties to attend to, so if you’re going to take a nap, you should really do it somewhere else!” And this is all without pointing out that his cock is still buried inside of her while she continues to cling to him.

“Don’t worry, they’ll know that you’re under my protection,” she mumbles. “And I’m just fine with being carried while you work.” With that, she quickly drifts off, ear pressed against his chest, and Hanataro has no further chance to protest any of this, forced to accept what she wants to do yet again. He is stuck with her for as long as she wants to sleep like this, so all he can do is redress himself, taking some comfort in the fact that his clothing is so loose, and she is so small, that he is basically able to conceal her like this. He has no idea how she is able to manage to sleep like this, but she does not make much of a nuisance of herself, and he is able to get back to work, even with the lieutenant attached to him.

Actually, he finds that he does not mind it very much at all. She is so warm as she clings to him, and he feels good with his cock still buried inside of her, getting little bursts of pleasure whenever he moves. And after all of that, he would have expected to be completely worn out, but instead, he feels even more full of energy than he was before Yachiru cornered him with her strange chocolate.

He is full of energy and she feels so light to carry, when he would have expected to be slowed down by even her slight weight dragging him down. Instead, he feels better than he ever has. The day goes by rather pleasantly, and he has a much easier shift, getting things done with plenty of energy. However, by the time his shift has come to an end, he is soon faced with a problem that makes him a little less sure that letting Yachiru cling to him like this is such a good idea.

He is hit with a sudden, powerful, and desperate need to pee, one that hits him completely out of nowhere, and hits him hard. It has been a long time since he last relieved himself, sure, but he also did not feel this building over the past couple hours, has not even had the slightest thought about needing to pee, not until this very moment. But now that he feels it, it is so intense that he is really not sure how long he is going to be able to hold it.

Which is kind of a problem, considering how tightly Yachiru is clinging to him, with his cock still buried in her pussy. If he loses control before he can get her off of him, then there is only one place that the contents of his bladder can go. There’s no way that he can do something like that! Wetting himself alone would be the biggest embarrassment he could imagine, but peeing inside of a little girl is absolutely abysmal! He has to wake her up, and fast, or else this is going to end very badly for both of them.

However, no matter how he tries to shake her, no matter how loudly he calls her name, Yachiru manages to sleep through it all, completely ignoring him. Actually, if anything, things only get worse, the more he tries to get her to wake up. Jostling her just makes her respond by tightening her hold on him, hugging him tighter and otherwise not reacting to anything that he does. Hanataro is starting to panic, knowing that he can’t last much longer like this, his bladder protesting every second that he has to wait. Whenever she hugs him tighter, it adds more pressure to his bladder, and though he fights with all he has to keep even the slightest leak from escaping, he knows that he can’t last forever.

In fact, he can hardly last even a few more minutes, with the way that things seem to be stacked against him. His urge gets exponentially worse by the second, until he has completely lost control and, to his horror, his bladder starts to empty, and he is not able to stop it. Softly, all he can do is say, “Please forgive me, Yachiru,” as he begins peeing full force, using her body as a urinal. He hates that this is happening at all, and yet he can’t deny the relief feels good, beneath all the horror.

But then Yachiru finally starts to stir, at the worst possible moment. Snuggling him, she mumbles, “That feels good,” and Hanataro is left even more frozen in shock. It does? She isn’t mad at him?

Even better is the surprising fact that she is so snug around him that there is no room for anything to spill out. He does not make a mess of himself or his clothes, as Yachiru somehow manages to perfectly contain it, while also not being even a little bit mad at him. By the time he is empty, he wants to ask her how long she has been awake, or how she could possibly not be upset with him right now, but Yachiru simply looks up at him and asks, “Are you done with all the boring stuff now?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Wait, you aren’t mad?” he finally manages to get out, not sure how such a thing could even be possible. “Why aren’t you mad at me?”

“Because that was all part of the plan, silly!” She grins up at him, and it seems to take her a moment to realize that, since he is not in on her plan, he has no idea what she is talking about. “I had Re-chan teach me a special technique for making a weak lover stronger! I’ve been channeling my reiatsu into you this whole time, and that’s why we had to stay touching, just like this. But any of the excess goes right to your bladder. I was all sleepy from doing it, and you got all energetic, and then you really had to pee! So that accident you had gave all the extra back to me, and then that made me ready to wake back up!”

Hanataro’s head is left spinning after that explanation, surprised that such a technique even exists, let alone one that his captain knows so well and would teach to Yachiru. When he voices all of that out loud, Yachiru replies, “Well, it’s a really powerful thing! Re-chan only taught it to me because of how strong I am! It would be dangerous for someone more normal, you know? So, anyway, can we go back to your quarters now?”

He knows that question is less of a request, and more of an order, and he would not be able to say no, even if he wanted to. However, he surprises himself with how much he does not want to decline her, finding himself eager to keep things going, even if he still is a little scared of what might happen once anyone finds out about their fling so far. Either way, he brings her there, and once they arrive, Yachiru is immediately ordering him around again.

“Alright, get undressed and lay me down on your futon!” she says. “I want to see the results of that infusion, right now!” Immediately, Hanataro strips down, but he is probably gentler that she would prefer as he pushes her down onto his futon. Even so, he is so achingly hard now that he does not hold back when it comes to grabbing hold of her ankles, holding her feet to either side of his abdomen as he pushes his cock inside of her.

Hanataro is immediately swept away in how good it feels to be in her again, and slows down just to allow himself to indulge in a little while. Of course, that is not what Yachiru is here for, and she begins demanding more from him. “Come on, you can go faster than that! You should definitely be able to go faster than that, after all the work I’ve put into you!”

Hanataro does his best to do as she tells him and starts thrusting faster, trying to pick up speed as much as possible. He can’t help thinking that he is not exactly being gentle with her, but then, it seems that the last thing Yachiru wants is for him to be gentle. Even all this is not enough, with her continuing to demand that he give it to her faster and harder, always asking for more, and he is surprised that he is able to keep up each time, always able to give her more than he would have expected. Slowly but surely, it seems that she really is turning him into the lover that she wants him to be, using this strange technique on him.

She is so needy that she is difficult to satisfy, but he does his best, and while he fucks her, falling into a hectic pace that he hopes is enough for her at last, she starts to pinch at one of her nipples with one hand, while another goes between her legs, to play with her clit. Her moans become sharper, needier, more desperate, and Hanataro is spurred on by this, giving into his own instincts, rather than just his desire to keep her happy, fucking her that much harder as a result.

He can feel her toes curling, scrunching up against his skin, while she whimpers and cries out for him. He knows that he does not have much left in him, but he can’t stop chasing that high, can’t slow down for even a second to try and catch his breath or prolong this, and he has a feeling that Yachiru would not want him to either way. So he has no choice but to give into his pleasure, coming hard inside of her, with no hesitation this time, before he collapses on top of her, unable to hold himself up as he is completely overwhelmed by it all.

“We really need to work on your stamina,” Yachiru observes, “but I’m going to enjoy every minute I spend training you! Now, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and kiss me already!” Hanataro bends down to give into her demands, and it occurs to them that this is the first kiss that the two of them have shared. They have been so caught up in everything else that he has not had the chance to actually kiss her.

Yachiru wraps her arms and legs around him tight, just like she did earlier, clinging tight to him and kissing him passionately while she begins bucking her hips against his, working hard to finish herself off. It does not take her long to come, and once she has started to come down from that, still clinging to him, she says, “I’m going to spend the night here. I’m not letting go of you until I have to leave for morning drills, so don’t forget that you can let out all the overflow into me while I’m sleeping.” He blushes, remembering what that actually entails- peeing inside of her whenever he feels the urge.

Soon enough, she has drifted off to sleep once again, and he is not sure what to make of such an eventful day. He is not sure how she managed to find her way into his pants or his bed, but especially his heart. Before he falls asleep, he murmurs, “Goodnight, Yachiru. Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
